


Sweet Spies

by floatxxaway



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Angst, Community: borgiaskink, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatxxaway/pseuds/floatxxaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Lucrezia spies, gets spied upon, and decides maybe sharing is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Spies

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://borgiaskink.livejournal.com/778.html?thread=3338#t3338) that ran away from me and developed a life of its own: "Cesare/Micheletto - Punishment with Lucrezia spying."
> 
> warnings: spoilers up to 1x03; semicolon abuse; platonic incest, some angst, hitting, oral sex.

Lucrezia remembers this man, this uninteresting man, as just another face amongst the servants. But no, this man is anything but uninteresting.

Peeking through Cesare's window, Lucrezia sees her brother with this man and feels jealousy as this palpable thing in her chest and stomach. She has never felt this way for the women that have been in Cesare's bed and Lucrezia realizes it is because of the way Cesare looks at him. He looks at this man with a consuming intensity and directness of attention that is usually reserved for _her_.

They're beautiful in a way all things are that are associated with Cesare, brilliant no matter how shaded. Her beloved brother is leading the man down into the coverlets, long fingers grabbing his face when the man tries to turn away. Their kiss looks like admiration and taking payment all at once.

They push and pull at each other, rock and rub while Cesare tears at their clothes. Lucrezia closes her eyes at the flash of heat that softens the edge of her irritation. When she reopens them, she sees Cesare with his hand high around the man's throat, taking another kiss. She sees that lovely hand move to join the man's between their bodies.

Lucrezia's head spins and she takes a deep breath; she has to leave. She lets go of the windowsill and drops down to the grass.

 

Later, Lucrezia purposely seeks out the man. She manages to introduce herself before Cesare intervenes and leads her away.

Micheletto, this servant that is more than a servant, this shadow and shade of Cesare's, is so clearly devoted and loyal, so humble and polite Lucrezia can no longer find hatred within herself for him. Instead, it fascinates her to be privy to this secret of Cesare's.

 

Lucrezia does not see Micheletto for some time while Cesare becomes a Cardinal. She knows, of course, Cesare loves her above and beyond all things, but she is still greedy when it comes to him. Lucrezia has missed being the sole center of Cesare's attention.

It's interrupted one day when Lucrezia's means to visit Cesare while he feeds the birds. She sees Micheletto standing next to him and Lucrezia immediately backs up to gander from around the entryway.

"I’m _Your Eminence_ now. Have you not noticed?" She hears Cesare say, his voice colored with anger and disappointment, but she does not think it's really because of Micheletto's lack of notice to the wondrous new robes and rank of his master.

They continue their conversation in quiet tones; Lucrezia strains to hear more, but she can't make out their words. She ducks behind the corner in panic when Cesare turns around and when she hazards a peek she sees her brother just about pressed against Micheletto.

Cesare says something with a partial smile on his face and Micheletto gives a curt nod. Cesare walks past him and Lucrezia must dash down the hall just in time to be missed.

She endures long, agonizing minutes with her curiosity before she succumbs to it. Lucrezia goes and tiptoes up to her brother's window, opening the shutter as gently as she can.

Her head spins as she takes in the sight, this time of Cesare shoving and throwing Micheletto around his chambers. Micheletto stays where he lands, head bowed.

Cesare stalks after him like a beast, her beloved brother, striking Micheletto and yelling things at him such as, "What am I to do with you? What is it I need you for?"

Lucrezia is confused when the words sting her second-handedly. Cesare growls at Micheletto, "Did I misplace my trust?"

Micheletto flinches from no physical blow as Lucrezia watches him take every slap and fist. Her pity turns into more confusion as Micheletto's eyes flutter shut and looks pleased with Cesare's violence.

Cesare grabs him by his hair and drags him forward. Lucrezia thinks she hears him ask, absolutely astonished, "You're enjoying this?"

Micheletto nods in Cesare's limiting grasp. Cesare inhales audibly and yanks at the buttons and stays of his robes, the fabrics falling to the floor around them.

Cesare's hand returns to Micheletto's hair as he hikes up his shift. Lucrezia loses all words and thoughts. Micheletto opens his mouth to swallow down Cesare's cock and _moans_ as her brother begins to rut with his face.

They both make noises; the wet sound of their coupling, groaning, Micheletto's occasional choke or gag, Cesare's hissed words of "You will not fail me again," and "You will do as I command."

Cesare wrenches Micheletto off of his cock and spends right there on his face. There is a horrifying moment right after when Micheletto's eyes flicker to the window and Lucrezia almost faints on the spot. She lets go of the windowsill and drops down to the grass in a daze.

 

Lucrezia can't bear to make eye contact with Micheletto when she sees him next, but then her life gets more complicated and she forgets.

 

 _"I shall cut his heart out with a dinner knife, and serve it to you."_

It is only a mere few moments after Cesare takes his leave that Lucrezia sees Micheletto step out from his hiding spot. She gasps, "Micheletto!"

"I apologize, my lady," Micheletto says, bowing. "I did not mean to startle you."

"You should be careful." Lucrezia remains leaning against the pillar and stares back at Cesare's man-servant. "Were you there long, Micheletto?"

"Yes, my lady."

"You would spy on me," she accuses with no heat behind it, "and your master?"

Micheletto gives a fleeting amused smile. "I beg your pardon, my lady. I wish only to tell you, that," he stops, pauses, eyes rising to meet hers. "I would hand His Eminence the knife and then hold the plate for you."

Lucrezia smiles, "Thank you."

As he turns away, she calls out to him again, “Micheletto! I do not think I mind sharing dear Cesare's heart with you, my sweet fellow spy."

Micheletto straightens, blinking rapidly in surprise. He bows again and says, "My lady."

 

Djem becomes horribly ill and Lucrezia cannot sleep from worry and grief. She lies in bed thinking of her friend, of her soon to be husband, of the concept of love and the enormity of the world. Lucrezia becomes overwhelmed and she must get up; she must walk to escape her thoughts.

Lucrezia finds herself at the kitchens and pauses as she sees Cesare and Micheletto at the preparation tables. She slips back out and stoops low to peer inside. Micheletto spares her the quickest of glances; Cesare does not notice.

They stand so close, arms brushing. Her poor brother jaw is set firm. Cesare whispers, "He is a fool, Micheletto."

"He is indeed, Your Eminence."

"But he was only doing what Father wanted, what Father says we must."

Lucrezia frowns. Cesare makes a disgruntled sound and reaches out for Micheletto, placing a hand on the back of his neck and bringing their foreheads together.

Lucrezia feels alone, neglected from this comfort; the uncertainty of her friend's life and her own giving her great pain.

She must have made a sound, for Cesare is pushing away from Micheletto and pulling out a weapon. Lucrezia steps into the room as Micheletto places a hand on Cesare's arm and says, "It is your sister, Your Eminence."

"Lucrezia, you're awake?" Cesare questions, corners of his mouth tipping downward. His blade disappears back into his robes.

Lucrezia asks hurriedly, "Has something happened to our dear Djem, brother? I must inquire as to his condition."

Cesare hesitates, visibly deflating, and Lucrezia's heart clenches. She assumes the worst and begins to cry as Cesare rushes to embrace her.

"I am so sorry, sis," Cesare murmurs into her hair. "I despair to tell you he has passed."

Lucrezia weeps, holding onto Cesare. On her tiptoes, she can just barely see over his shoulder, at Micheletto quietly watching them. Lucrezia reaches out with one hand until he slowly approaches.

Micheletto comes close enough for Lucrezia to curl her littlest finger into his sleeve. She presses her face back into Cesare's shoulder and continues to mourn.


End file.
